


Three Kisses

by walkthegale



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Something is beginning, and Beau wouldn’t fight it if she could.





	Three Kisses

Beau kisses Jester next to a pastry stall, one bright morning in Zadash, crumbs on her fingers and her mouth sticky-sweet.

They’ve a big mission coming up, and everyone has been frantic, running all over town trying to get their gear bought and enchantments done beforehand. Beau and Jester are meant to be meeting Molly over at The Invulnerable Vagrant any time now, but Jester had smelled the stall from across the square and begged Beau to stop, just for a moment, just for one little pastry, and maybe one more, and perhaps they could pick up a few for the others, and for later, you know.

Beau thinks that it’s possible she’d like to buy pastries for Jester every day, just to watch her face light up as she sinks her teeth into the first sugary bite.

The gleam in Jester’s eyes stays as she licks her lips clean, and steps closer to Beau, and Beau can feel her heart thundering in her chest and she’s pretty sure she isn’t reading the signs wrong. Like, mostly sure. Probably. She kisses Jester anyway, and Jester grins into her mouth and nibbles her lip, and Beau definitely wasn’t wrong about this one.

That night they share a room, just like they always do, but this time they share a bed as well.

***

Beau kisses Yasha in the heat of the moment.

The battle has been their longest yet and she doesn’t think she has ever fought this hard. Except for… well, not for a long time.

She lands the killing blow, feels power and strength and the sheer joy of movement flowing through every corner of her being, filling her with a great, wild elation that spills out in a victory cry. Fjord boosts her up onto his shoulders and spins her around, and she catches sight of Yasha, half-smiling at her as she wipes blood off her face, and all she wants to do is throw herself into her arms.

She resists though. That happens later, in an alleyway outside the inn where they’ve all been celebrating. Beau isn’t drunk, but she’s definitely had a few, and then a few on top of those, and she follows Yasha outside to get some fresh air and, standing on tiptoes, kisses her on the mouth, fast, before she can think better of it.

And Yasha freezes for a moment against her lips, just long enough for Beau to be sure she’s fucked up again, but then she wraps those incredible arms around Beau, traps her against the rough wall of the inn, and kisses her back, deep and messy and hot as hell.

They only untangle themselves long enough to make it up to Yasha’s room, and that’s only because even after this many drinks, Beau knows she doesn’t want the Crownsguard to haul them in for public indecency.

***

Beau watches Jester kiss Yasha, and the sensation in the pit of her stomach is warm and doesn’t feel at all like jealousy.

The others are off spending some hard-won gold, and they haven’t seen Yasha in weeks, and, just like always, just like she had never left, she walks into the inn and sits down at the table where Beau and Jester are eating dinner.

“Yasha!” Jester’s gleeful yell turns some heads, but she ignores them all, and propels herself across Beau to throw her arms around Yasha and kiss her without a moment’s pause.

Beau sees Yasha falter, sees her almost flinch, sees her finally sink into the kiss, opening her mouth to Jester at the same time as she reaches out past her and puts her hand on Beau’s arm. Beau feels a shiver start at the point where Yasha’s fingers touch her skin.

When Jester pulls back from Yasha, Yasha raises Beau’s hand to her lips and kisses it. “Hi,” she says quietly, and Beau thinks she says “hi” back, though she might just have grinned like an idiot.

“So, want to go upstairs and have sex?” Jester takes one of Beau’s hands, and one of Yasha’s, and her smile is dazzling. The elf at the next table flushes red to the tips of their ears, and Beau laughs.

“I think… yeah, I think that’d be good. What do you say, Yasha?”

“Lead the way,” Yasha tells them in a level tone that _almost_ manages to hide how flustered she is.

It’s a good night. A really, really good night.

Beau could definitely get used to this.


End file.
